<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porco's big mouth and how he makes up for it. by Koraie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877906">Porco's big mouth and how he makes up for it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraie/pseuds/Koraie'>Koraie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Bondage, Bottom Porco, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, Lemon, Light BDSM, Smut, also nickname kink, but it could be if u squint, dom reader, jsut pure filthy smut🚶♂️, no beta we die like men, not really a modern au, porco and his loud mouth, rope bunny porco, sub porco, this is all that is, top reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraie/pseuds/Koraie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porco has a loud mouth. Well on this particular day his mouth was a little, too loud. So ofc its up to you to punish him :)</p><p>Sub!porco, bc i honestly cant get enough of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porco Galliard &amp; Reader, Porco Galliard &amp; Zeke Yeager, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun &amp; Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porco's big mouth and how he makes up for it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>qriting porco smut to ignore what happened- manga readers, u know what im talking ab👨🦯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Submission looks nice on you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You whisper teasingly into his ear, chuckling at the choked off grunt Porco let out at your mockery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what else looks nice on you?” You ask, pacing around Porco, examining, no, praising, your work on the ferocious titan holder. “Silence.” Noting to the ball gag between his spit lathered lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porco was currently on his knees, hands behind his back and thighs bound together. The ball gag glistened lewdly in his mouth, and his cock looked red and angry, courtesy of the tight silicone ring around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk over to your discarded clothing, shaking your hips as you walk, knowing Porco was staring shamelessly. Upon getting to the small pile, you pulled a leather whip out of your bag, before walking back over to Porco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This’ll teach you to go bragging to Jaeger and Braun about ‘what an amazing lay’ i am, won’t it?” You walk towards his backside, cracking the leather over his ass, not enough to hurt, but enough to illicit the prettiest little whine from your sweet Porco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded fervently, and as you made your way back in front of him, you could see the slightest tear in his eye. You smirked, going on your knees to be eye-level with the proud Eldian man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would Zeke and Reiner react to this, hm?” Your fingers ghosted over his weeping cock, causing it to twitch ever so slightly, “Seeing you all tied up and gagged for me, like the cute little slut you are?” Your hand wrapped around Porco roughly, and his eyes shot to the back of his head, followed by a choked out whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should be bragging to them, hm?” You jerked him off slowly as you spoke, “Tell them all about my adorable little rope-bunny..” Porco bucked into your hips awkwardly, but he could honestly care less how it looked. He just needed your touch, your degradation, your praise, anything, anything at all, that you were willing to give him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d probably like that though. Little attention whore.” Just as he started to feel close, you stood up and pulled your hand away from his cock roughly. His eyes met yours, hurt and betrayal seething his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so hurt bunny. You knew this was a punishment.” You smiled wickedly, a laugh lingering in your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’ll be lucky if i let you jerk yourself off.” Porco’s gaze shifted to the floor, before looking back up at you. His puppy dog eyes pleading with yours. Even silent, you knew what he wanted to say. ‘Please let me cum, it’ll never happen again I promise.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cooed endearingly to the boy below you, running your rough fingers through his gelled hair. Crooning at how he pushed into your touch, desperate for any sort of contact you were gracious enough to give him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. You might actually make me feel sorry for you, bunny.” Porco’s gaze didn’t falter. If anything, it seemed to intensify, wetness gathering in the corner of his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would’ve been a pitiful sight to others, but to you? Oh, it was beautiful. It made your stomach tighten and coil in a desperation you knew only he could fill. You argued with yourself internally, before deciding to take out the small coin from the right breast pocket of your discarded clothing, and flip it in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back over to Porco with a rag in hand, you undid the ball gag and ran your fingers through his hair soothingly, using the small cloth to gently wipe away the spit from his chin and mouth, peppering soft kisses into his skin as you went along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the deal, bunny..” You whispered into your kisses, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna give you the chance to apologize for your naughty behavior” Porco seemed to lighten up at your words, still staying silent to hear what else you had to say,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “If i think it's genuine, and you’ve learned your lesson, i’ll let you choose a reward.” You noticed his cock twitch and expel a little more pre cum at your words, smiling into your next kiss, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if I think it's half-assed and insincere,” Your hand finally wrapped around his cock once again, and hearing his un-gagged moan made the fire in the pit of your stomach grow hotter. “Then i’ll edge you for the next two hours, leave and then you can make yourself cum when i’m finally gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porco thought over your proposition. He was good at sucking up to you. He always has been. He had no doubt in his mind that he could come up with a sincere-enough apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all just depended on whether you were feeling lenient enough to accept it. Though, he guessed, that if you were gracious enough to even give him a proposition, then you’d accept whatever apology he gave you, as long as it was good. *Which he was confident it would be*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porco finally spoke, the lack of vocal use and hydration in his throat causing a slight scratchiness in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you untie my hands and knees to, please?” He asked shyly. You went behind him wordlessly, and undid the rough ropes around his limbs, Porco sighed gratefully, rubbing his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t too tight, were they bunny?” You make your way back in front of him, bringing his wrists to your lips, and leaving light kisses across them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head ‘no’ and you whispered a little ‘good’ into your last kiss on the joint, before seating yourself on the foot of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pock</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Don’t you have something for me?” You threw the whip back over to the pile of clothing and gave Porco an expecting look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled over to you, a bit awkwardly, but you knew how much he thrived off of the humiliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planted kisses on your calves, switching between the parts of your legs he could reach, moving upward, and slowly uncrossing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry for speaking about you in such a manner to Zeke and Reiner.” He was just above your knees now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” now the start of your thighs,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will never,” the middle of them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happen again.” His warm breath was hovering over your dripping pussy now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed, throwing your head back and weaving your fingers in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems pretty sincere to me” You huffed, laugh falling from your lips afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the reward you want?” To which pock nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? What are you waiti-” Your sentence was cut off and replaced with a lewd moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porco wasted no time in getting his tongue in you. He licked circles around your clit, giving your pussy attention everywhere but where you needed him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>pock.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You huffed. He closed his lips around your clit, finally, and hummed, causing not just a moan but a loud wanton <em>scream</em>, to erupt from your lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your thighs shook and shuttered as he moved his tongue downward and pushed the wet muscle inside of your cunt, his nose moving against your clit with each shift of his head. You weren’t going to last long if he kept this up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuhh- Porco- off, bunny-” You used his nickname, in some attempt to regain control, but even as you felt the small purr in Porco’s throat at the name, he wouldn’t move off your drenched pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, I-i’m so fucking close-” Your eyebrow’s knitted in concentration, you no longer focused on taking control -you didn’t care- you just needed to cum <em>now</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pushed porco further into your hot cunt, grinding against his face as he held your thighs to keep you from thrusting too harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man really knew how to give a good apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly you felt two thick fingers intruding the entrance of your dripping sex -curving upward to hit that one spongy spot inside of you, and then a tongue flicking over your clit repeatedly- and that was all you needed to cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls of your pussy clenched and came around Porco’s fingers, and your grip on his hair tightened as you came with a loud pornish moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porco finger fucked you through your orgasm, kitten licking at your oversensitive pussy till you pulled him away and brought him up to your face, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed, “You should apologize to me more often.” Porco laughed, pressing his face into your neck, kissing lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saying I should get in more trouble?” his question was a bit muffled, as his mouth was still peppering kisses all over your collar bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to.. I might not be so lenient with my next punishment, though.” He finally pulled off your collarbone to press a kiss to your lips instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He spoke into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled, knowing it was just the sex afterglow and him coming down from his sub headspace. You indulged him nonetheless though. “I love you too, Porco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You crawled to the top of the bed, Porco following suitely after you. The sheets were clean, save for the bottom of them where you came, but you could clean that up later when Porco fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slipped under the covers with Porco, holding him close to your body. You praised him, and kissed him, and ran your fingers through his hair, letting him fall fast asleep against you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he always would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>